The 3 Worlds Merge: Chatper 1 - The Meeting
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Can't summarize it without giving it away.


  
The 3 Worlds Merge  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Digimon, or Monster Rancher, if I did, I'd be rich and own my own fanfiction site!  
  
Ages:  
  
Tai-13  
Sora-13  
Matt-13  
Izzy-12  
Kari-9  
T.K.-9  
Joe-14  
Mimi-13  
Ash-13  
Misty-13  
Tracey-15  
Holly-13  
Genki-13  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Merge  
  
The Digital World  
  
"Whoa!" Sora cried, "What the hell is that thing?" She usually didn't swear but this big swirling portal of energy had appeared above her. "I'm scanning it…" Izzy said, "Guys, you won't believe this, but it's some sort of portal to another dimension, and not one we know of." "Wait, something's coming out of it!" Tai exclaimed. He was right, not 10 seconds after he said that, a kid with roller blades, a girl with a necklace, and a couple weird monsters they'd never seen before fell out. "Ugh, did you get the license plate of that bus that hit me?" the boy asked shaking his head, "Whoa, where am I?" "According, to my scanners, you just switched dimensions into the Digital World, I'll explain later!" Izzy said. Suddenly the ground started shaking. A tree appeared out of nowhere. "The dimensions are merging, it's impossible but it's happening!" Izzy yelled over the rumbling. 'What the heck the magic stone is glowing!' Holly thought, 'Was this meant to be?' An eyeball thing was passed out on the ground. "Suezo, you alright?" a giant rock creature asked. "Yeah Golem, just dizzy." Suezo said. Suddenly another portal opened. Except it was below everyone. "Whoa!" Tai yelled as they fell through it.  
  
The Pokémon World  
  
Ash and co. looked up to see 23 figures falling towards them. "Aaah!" Misty yelled as Tai fell on her. "Whoa!" Ash yelled as Sora fell atop him. "What the f-" Tracey began to say but was stopped by Matt falling atop him. Golem narrowly missed Pikachu, and Pikachu shocked the other falling peoples using his Pika Tractor Beam so they landed safely. The ground again started shaking violently as the merged world again merged with another. "Whoa this has to be like an 8.7!" Tracey yelled over the rumbling. Holly again looked at the glowing magic stone. "Hey, what's with the rock?" Mimi asked Holly, "It's pretty." "It's from my village." she said. "Uh since we all met by dimensional merging and we'll probably have to figure this out together, lets give info on ourselves, kay?" Izzy said rather bluntly, "I'm Izzy Koushiro, #1 braniac in the Digiverse. The flying guy is Tentomon." "Tai Kamiya, cocky leader of the DigiDestined." Tai stated, "My Digimon is Agumon." "Mimi Tachikawa, fashion goddess of the DigiDestined." Mimi said, "My Digimon is Palmon." "Matt Ishida, self proclaimed cool guy." said Matt, "My Digimon is Gabumon." "Sora Takenouchi, sensible one of the DigiDestined." Sora stated, "My Digimon is Biyomon." "Joe Kido, hypochondriac, who keeps everyone from killing themselves." Joe said, "My Digimon is Gomamon." "TK Takashi, the…uh…normal one?" TK stated, "My Digimon is Patamon." "I'm the second normal one, my Digimon is Gatomon." Kari muttered quietly, "That's all the DigiDestined." "The name's Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master." Ash said cockily, "This is Pikachu." "Pika!" Pikachu said waving. "Misty, the best water trainer around." Misty stated smiling, "This is Togepi!" "Uh, Tracey, Pokémon watcher." Tracey said. "My name's Holly." Holly stated, "Monster Rancher." "I'm Genki, the hyperactive 13 year old who nearly gets everyone killed." Genki grinned happily, "This is Suezo, Golem, Mocchi, Tiger, and Hare!" "Genki?" Sora asked, "Hmm, I remember reading about your disappearance in the newspaper. But that was about a year or two ago." Genki hung his head low. "Yeah, I don't think I can leave the Monster Rancher dimension until we defeat Moo, who knows when that will be." Genki said. "Well, anyway we're stuck in an alternate dimension too, we've been here for years, but little times passes in the real world." Sora said, "We're all kinda the same." "Except for me." Ash said. "No Ash, you're always stuck in your own alternate dimension." Misty said. "Hey, I don't need criticism from you!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" a voice laughed as a dark mist surrounded them. "Moo!" Genki yelled. "No way, it's probably Mewthree or Giovanni!" Ash declared remembering the vengeance they had sworn. "It has to be Apocalymon!" Tai cried. "Correct." the voice laughed, "I hope you got acquainted nicely, since you'll be sharing the same grave for eternity!" "What does he mean by 'correct', which one of us was?" Tai asked. "I'm not sure but if he means what I think he means, Moo, Mewthree and/or Giovanni, and Apocalymon have joined forces." Izzy said shivering at the thought of the 3 bad forces of 3 different dimensions teaming up, "To be blunt, we're screwed." "Um, why don't we go to my house, it's not that far from here." Ash offered, "Though if Giovanni is in on this, he knows where I live." "Why would he…" Tai began. Misty stopped him.  
  
At Ash's House  
  
"Ash, oh honey, it was terrible, the house started shaking and suddenly this thing appeared!" Ash's mom yelled pointing to a giant teddy-bear. "Hey Mozaemon." Joe said calmly. "Um, you know this thing?" Tracey asked. "Yeah." Mimi grinned, "Cute thing, ain't he?" "Y-Yeah…Cute…" Suezo stuttered. "I wish my computer had more juice!" Izzy exclaimed, "I might be able to jump start a program that Gennai gave me about alternate dimensions, it takes too much energy for my computer at the time." "Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled shocking Izzy's computer along with him. "T-Thanks…" Izzy stuttered as he fell to the ground with his leg twitching. "Well, we should probably get some rest…" Sora said, "It'll probably help us." Everyone nodded.  
  
That Night  
  
Ash stayed awake. His mind was racing with thoughts about the enemies, new and old. He sighed as he reached for the door knob and went outside to look at the stars. "Hey Ash." Tai said. He couldn't get to sleep either. "Hey Tai." Ash said sitting down on the ground next to him. "Ash, what did you mean Giovanni knows where you live?" Tai asked. "He's…my father." Ash said quietly.   
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Sorry for bringing it up."  
  
"No it's okay…"  
  
"Lets go inside." Tai said as he grabbed Ash's hand pulling him up. "Yeah." Ash said nodding as they walked inside.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Isn't it so cute?" TK asked scratching Pikachu behind the ears. "Yeah." Mimi said petting him. "Pika!" Pikachu said happy to get a lot of attention. There was a boom from outside. "AAUGGGH!" Ash's mom screamed, "MY FLOWER GARDEN!" About 50 Jell Troops stood there with Team Rocket members by their side. "You guys ready to battle?" Matt asked looking at the Digimon. They nodded running out the door. "You guys?" Genki asked looking at the monsters. They nodded running out with Genki. "Lets go Pikachu!" Ash yelled sliding down the banister. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as they ran out the door. "Give them a thunderbolt!" Ash cried. "PIKA!" Pikachu yelled, "PIKA-PIKACHU!" 10 Jell Troops fell down along with a Dewgong and a Gyarados. "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled. Everyone started firing attacks. Soon the Jells and Team Rocket members retreated. "It's not over yet!" LadyDevimon yelled. "Whoa." Misty said, "What the heck is that thing?" "An old acquaintance." Joe said, "A BAD acquaintance." "It's time to kick it into high gear Agumon!" Tai stated.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!"  
  
"COOL!" Tracey yelled taking out his drawing pad. "TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon yelled. LadyDevimon got hit hard but wasn't defeated. "Pikachu, Pidgeot, double team her!" Ash said. Pikachu hopped on Pidgeot's back. They flew up towards LadyDevimon and Pikachu jumped on her back. "PIKA!" Pikachu yelled using his patented Super Thunder. LadyDevimon flew away injured badly from the battle. Everyone started dancing at the battle won. "You forget…" Izzy said, "We've won a battle, but we haven't won the war." They stopped cheering and got serious. "You're right…" Ash said.  
  
  
Stay Tuned For Part 2 - Around The World, What's Changed?  
  



End file.
